


Waves

by Infie



Series: Wet Work [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip through the sewers inspires a midnight swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

(Matthews Beach Park, Seattle) 

The manhole cover grated across the concrete as it was shoved to one side. A very grumpy, very tired sample of transgenic perfection popped his head out to look and be sure that all was clear, before he hoisted himself the rest of the way to ground level. A laughing Max followed Alec closely, pausing with her head just above ground to double-check. 

"Come on Max. Get up out of there before I give in to the desire to play 'Whack a Mole' with your head and leave you down there in your second home." 

Max come up the rest of the way and looked around her with exaggerated care. "Strange, Alec. I thought we left Mole at TC." 

"Whack a Max, then." Alec surveyed the dark street. "You know, I think they put too much rat in your cocktail. It'd explain your unholy fascination with the sewers." Max punched his shoulder, then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Not to mention your fundamentally conflicted nature." 

"You're just upset that someone beat us to the loot." Max set off across the road, heading for the beach. 

"Hey, it's not like anyone else should even _want_ the original tapes of 'Cop Rock', Max. I mean, come on! What're the odds?" Alec fell into step beside her. 

"100%, apparently." 

"Yeah." Alec sighed with resignation. "I guess Logan'll just have to wait to get his fix." 

"..." 

"Please, Max. You didn't really _believe_ the whole 'I have a mysterious buyer' line, did you?" 

Conveniently, Max tripped as they reached the sand of the beach, preventing her from having to answer. Alec looked out over the ocean water of the bay, breathing in the sea air deeply, entranced by the play of moonlight on the uncharacteristically calm waters. The heat of summer meant that the beach was open for business during the day, so the white sand was well maintained and gleamed a pure, clean silver against the darkness. "Hmmm. I like this place." 

Max looked at him, outlined in contrasting argent and gold as the moon and the parklights battled for the rights to illuminate his features. She raised her hand to brush her hair away from her face, and caught a whiff of... _something_... that had gotten smeared on her hand. 

"Ugh." 

"Geeze, Max. I know it's not the Space Needle, but it isn't _bad_..." 

"No, no." Max waved her hand under his nose to elaborate. He recoiled. 

"Ugh." 

"This is what I'm saying." Max studied the offending body part, then made up her mind. She headed for the water's edge, stripping as she went. 

Alec stared after her in shock, eyes wide as he took in the trail of strewn clothes and the ever growing expanse of bare skin. He blinked, then started after her at a trot. 

"Uh, Max? What are you doing?" 

"I'm going for a swim. I need to wash up." 

"I was kinda thinking we could have a bath when we get home..." he told her suggestively. 

Max turned as she reached the water's edge, wavelets lapping her toes, and her smile lit up her face. "Skinny dipping, Alec. It's fun." 

"No." Alec told her evenly. "It's cold." 

"I'll keep you warm!" she laughed and splashed further out before arcing into the water in a beautiful dive. 

"Oh, hell. I shoulda just stayed in the sewer." Alec muttered darkly as he removed his t-shirt slowly, and reluctantly undid the button of his jeans. He watched Max's water-sleek head break the surface, and as she rolled onto her back the monnlight glinted off the peaks of her breasts. Instantly he felt his skin heat with desire, and he shook his head. "Great. Now it's gonna feel even _colder_." 

Max waved as he finally took off his pants, socks and underwear. "Come on in, slowpoke! Remember, it's better if you just jump in all at once!" 

Alec took a deep breath and charged into the water, sending up a spray several feet high before throwing himself forward in a perfect flat dive. The cold ocean broke over him in a skin tingling, breath stealing wave of cold, and he came back up gasping and thinking dire thoughts. He shivered. 

"Argh!" 

Max laughed, and pounced on the unsuspecting Alec, pushing him back under. He came up spluttering, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, plastering her body against his. He put his feet down and found that the water was just shallow enough for him to stand with it lapping against his collarbone. Max leaned further into him, using him to keep herself high in the water, and rubbed her cheek against his. "See? Isn't it invigourating?" 

"You know..." Alec paused as Max set her lips against the line of his throat and licked at the salty droplets she found there. He cleared his throat. "I don't..." he tried again, but Max's mouth met his and he lost his train of thought. The water was cold, but Max's body was hot against his all the way down, and the contrast of the two sensations was making his skin hypersensitive. She licked his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and rolling it gently between her teeth. Alec groaned, wrapping his arms around her slick, naked body and holding her tightly against him. He pulled his lip away, only to crush her mouth against his, tongue stroking the tip of hers in a delicate caress. Max wrapped her legs around his waist, and the sensation of her hot centre pressed against his water chilled flesh was exquisite. It wrung a bone deep groan from him. "God, Max." 

She leaned back to watch his expression as she rocked against him, one hand sliding down his chest to play with his nipple teasingly. He clamped his right arm around her waist to keep her against him, then used his left to run his thumb over her cold-pebbled nipple. She shivered, and he replaced his hand with his mouth, suckling her hard and rolling her nipple between his teeth. Max arched against him with a soft cry, wordlessly begging for more. He switched breasts, then nipped and licked his way up her neck to her ear, where he buried his nose in her hair and cuddled her close. 

The roll of the water was hypnotically soothing as it lapped against them, and Max pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. "Are you feeling warmer yet?" she asked breathlessly, wriggling against him a little. 

"Oh, god, yeah." he replied hoarsely. A slight breeze struck, sending a chill across his shoulders, and his skin prickled with reaction. Unable to help himself, he shivered. Max laughed. 

"I think there are still some parts that are feeling a bit chilly." she told him with a grin, then adjusted her grip on his shoulders, tilted her hips, and thrust herself down onto his hardness. She closed her eyes as he exhaled a throatly moan loudly, the sound of his voice enough to make her body clench around him. His fingers tightened on her waist and he buried his face in her neck, hips jerking helplessly. Each movement triggered an answering twitch from her, until they were rocking together in a comfortable rhythm. With each stroke, Alec could feel the line of slick heat and icy cold sliding up and down his length, creating an almost unbearable intensity. He could hear Max's husky moans against his ear, could smell the salty tang of the ocean water in her hair, could taste her warm skin under his lips. She tightened around him, and he bit her shoulder in an effort to retain his control. He lifted his head and leaned his upper body away from her, pulling her even more tightly against his pelvis, trying to get deeper. She threw her head back, water swirling around her breasts. 

"God, Max." he breathed. She was so beautiful. "Max, look at me." his voice was a demand for her attention. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look into his hazel ones, fiery with need. "Hold on, Max." She raised her hands back to his shoulders, set her fingers against the muscles there. "I want to watch you. I want you to watch me." Her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes darkened even further as his words reached her. He bared his teeth slightly, breathing coming in pants. He adjusted his arm on her waist, reaching between them with his free hand, and rolled her clit between his fingers with each thrust. 

"Oh! Alec." Max's voice rose with each stroke, driving him to a fever pitch. Suddenly he grabbed her hips with both hands and drove her onto him powerfully, heated gaze still locked with hers in an almost painful intimacy. A stroke later they exploded together, cries and breath mingling as they crashed back together. 

Alec's legs trembled as he held Max close against him. She was shaking, too, and her internal muscles were still squeezing him rhythmically. They stood that way for a long time, just trying to relearn how to breathe as the incoming waves rocked them gently. 

Finally Max unwound herself from Alec's hard body, heartlessly ignoring his groan of complaint as the cold water once again wormed itself into places better kept nice and toasty. She lifted the once-offending hand and sniffed, but the smear was well and truly gone. They made their way onto the shore and dressed hurriedly. 

"Brrr." Alec shivered dramatically. "As nice as the warm stuff was, I'm still damned cold." he muttered. Max squeegeed some of the water out of his hair with her hand, sending a small cascade down his back and grinning as he danced away from her with a growl. 

"Don't worry, hot boy." she told him with a glowing smile. "There's a nice, hot bath waiting for you at home." 

-30-


End file.
